le monde à l'envers
by RaphaLane
Summary: Vous y croyez vous ? Des super heros qui se lancent dans une mission sauvetage pour un ennemi qui a à plusieurs tentatives tenté de les tuer. Et qui, si ca se trouve en plus, est simplement en cavale... non mais serieux. C'est le monde a l'envers. TonyxLoki M for safety


Bon je sais je sais j'en ai plein a finir et tout et tout mais n'ayant pas tant de demande je me permet une nouvelle fanfic. Pour celle ci et ppur quelques unes a venir je fais un petit clin d'oeil a Azelie qui m'a fortement aidée a trouver des idées

Bref,

M par prudence. Bon le premier est pas trop violent. Rien d'explicite. Mais dans les chapitres a venir j'introduirais sans doute (sans mauvais jeux de mots) quelques Lemons et scènes de violence. Pas de panique pour les ames innocentes ou sensibles. Je mettrai des Warnings au début de chaque chapitre pour indiquer les contenus pouvant etre choquants.

TonyxLoki (principal) et sans doute un peu de BrucexNatasha et CoulsonxSteve, leger.

Sur ce et comme tout le monde le sais sinon je serais pas la mais plutot dans les bras de Loki/Tom, les Avengers ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Si jamais ca change je vous tiens au courant et on s'arrangera pour faire garde partagée ok ;)

Bonne Lecture. J'espère que ca vous plaira.

-RaphaLane.

* * *

Loki tournait en rond dans sa cellule. Son procès avait duré près d'un an. Et pour tout dire, c'était déjà un an de trop dans ce trou a rat. On avait décidé qu'il resterait à vie dans cette cellule. Autant dire que c'était désespérément barbant. Le pire était sans doute de voir Thor se pavaner. C'est que, voyez, il allait se marier, vous entendez ca ? Et avec sa petite midgardienne. Après tout, il était le roi à present et personne n'avait à lui dire qui il devait ou non epouser. Oui il était roi : Odin avait rejoint le Valhalla après avoir couronné Thor. Il avait du y assister et ca avait été une vraie epreuve. Une fois encore Thor voulait sa présence lors de son mariage. L'idiot n'apprendrait donc jamais. Ses pouvoir ne pouvaient être scellés, pas complètement du moins.

Il trouverait un moyen de leur fausser compagnie pendant la cérémonie.

Il leva sa coupe et avant même d'avoir pu la porter à ses lèvres...

* * *

Thor caressait tendrement l'épaule de Jane, elle dormait encore, la pauvre avait du mal a s'adapter aux changements d'heure. Une journée à Asgard durait 38 h et elle était faible encore des différences entre son royaume et le sien. Dans quelques jours tout irait mieux. Des coups furent tambourinés a la porte de sa chambre. Il maudit intérieurement l'indésirable alors que Jane grognait en se renfrognant sous les draps. Il enfila son peignoire avant d'ouvrir fussillant le garde du regard.

\- Votre altesse !

\- Silence !

Thor grogna légèrement en jetant un regard en arrière avant de refermer la porte derrière lui

\- j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de venir nous déranger.

\- Votre frére a disparu.

\- Quoi !?

Il sentit la colère monter soudainement. Il laissa l'homme partir apres avoir écouté patiemment ses explications et ecrit un mot a Jane après s'être habillé.

Il alla jusqu' a la cellule... vide . Il y avait un livre ouvert par terre... et une coupe gisait a terre, le vin se rependant sur le sol en une tache ecarlate s'étalant à la surface du tapis.

Il rejoignait alors la salle du trone et sa mère. Elle s'y trouvait deja, semblant agitée, faisant les cents pas.

\- Comment est ce arrivé ?

\- Je ne sais pas Thor. Mais ce n'est pas directement de son fait. Je l'aurais sentit si ton frère avait utilisé sa magie.

\- Il vous a trompée une fois, il serait parfaitement a même de le faire une seconde fois.

-Oui... mais ce n'était pas SA magie. Il y avait un tiers. Soi ton frère a un allié. Soi on l'a enlevé.

\- je vous en prie mère pourquoi voudrait on l'enlever !?

\- Que sais je ?! Heimdall... va voir Heimdall il aura sans doute vu quelque chose.

Thor s'inclina légèrement et invoqua sleipnir qui courrut jusqu'au nouveau bifrost. Le gardien etait la, aussi calme qu'à son habitude. Avant même qu'il n'ait demandé.

\- Votre frère a toujours eut un don pour se dissimuler a mon regard. Même enfermé et ses pouvoirs bridés, il me laissait rarement voir de son côté. Je ne l'ai pas vu... mais... je peux vous dire que quelqu'un a réussi a passer sous les barrière protectrice d'Asgard... c'est une puissance supérieure, ancienne.. je n'ai pas eut le temps de vous prévenir votre altesse, j'ai faillit votre majesté.

\- Ne dis pas de fadaises Heimdall... je pense que nous concluons tout les deux de qui il s'agit. Même si ca ne me plaît pas... convoque sif et les trois guerrier je te prie. Nous allons sur Midgard

* * *

Il s'ennuyait mortellement. Rien a faire ces derniers temps. Il se lassait d'aller en soirée, il se lassait de jouer les coureurs de jupons, et tout les super méchants semblaient en vacances, pas de Doom, pas de Hammer... rien. En plus Pepper était partie. Elle en avait assez qu'il la trompe, normal, mais pour sa defense il etait bourré a chaque fois et le regrettait ensuite, un petit peu, et elle ne voulait plus s'inquièter de voir un jour ou l'autre l'iron man reduit en miette... et sur cette excuse mémorable avec qui le remplaçait elle ? Je vous le donne en mille, Rhodey, oui oui son meilleur ami, militaire, mais aussi war machine. C'était vraiment une logique imparable n'est ce pas ?

Il faisait tourner son verre entre ses doigts lorsqu'un grand vacarme et un craquement sinistre lui parvint. Cela venait du toit.

\- Putaaaain... Thor ! Merde il a encore défoncé ma terrasse !

Se précipitant vers la où le dieu avait du atterir.

\- Sérieux boucle d'or ! Tu pourrais faire attention je suis riche mais tu vas finir par me ruiner ! Apprends les atterrissages en douceur !

Le dieu parut penaud un instant

. - Mes plus plates excuses ami Stark.

\- Ca va.. Ca va... pour cette fois mais que je ne t'y reprenne plus petit chenapan .. Souriait il doucement. - Bon, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Lassie ?

\- j'aimerais en parler avec toute l'équipe, pourrais-tu les rassembler je te prie ?

\- merde ca doit etre important. Ouais je les appelle. Jarvis tu as entendu le chef ?

*Les Avengers sont actuellement en route vers la tour. Puis-je suggerer que la reunion se passe dans le salon principal monsieur ? Les agents Barton et Romanoff s'y trouvent deja. *

\- Bien, je ne demanderais même pas comment ils ont fait pour s'y trouver si vite. Allez, suis moi Thunderpoint.

Le dieu du tonnerre suivait l'inventeur, l'air préoccupé. Tony n'aimait pas quand il avait l'air préoccupé. Ca voulait dire qu'il reflechissait et si le roi/dieu se donnait la peine de reflechir, c'était souvent mauvais signe. Il le laissait passer devant quand il entrait dans le salon. S'appuyant sur le cadre de la porte en fusillant le couple d'espion.

\- On vous a jamais dit que vous étiez aussi soûlant que...

-Je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuille vraiment dire ça Stark. -

je dis ce que je veux Romanoff. Comment vont les gamins Clint ?

-Depuis que les Avengers sont venus a la maison ils n'arrêtent pas de demander quand ils reviendront. ..

\- muais... je suppose que ca aide pas dans le partage maison/travail pour toi pas vrai ?

-J'avais pas le choix.

\- Bien sûr que si mais c'était le bon. Vous savez Fury a abordé le sujet plus d'une fois mais c'est vrai que j'ai plus d'une dizaine d'étage a chambres luxueuses non utilisés. Vous pourriez avoir un etage chacun et ce serait plus simple dans le cas de reunion d'urgence comme ca. 10 minutes au lieu de 4 h... Et tes gosses pourraient venir de temps a autre.

\- Ouais on verra. .. ca se réfléchit.

\- je ne pensais pas que tu ferais une telle offre Tony, je croyais que tu preferais faire cavalier seul. - c'est le cas Nat mais que veux tu... ma bonté me perdras.

Lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Ami stark quand arriveront les autres.

\- patience mon grand, Bruce est en Inde et Steve sera la dans 10 minutes. Quant a Fury... il croyait que je remarquerais pas sa présence mais je sais quand meme quand je suis espionné. Jarvis.

La television a leur droite s'illumina, laissant apparaître le visage du super espion borgne.

\- oh faites pas cet air decu... je suis le dieu de la technologie ce n'est pas en mettant en veille que je ne remarquerais pas que c'est allumé. ..

Glissant un petit regard de reproche amusé aux espions qui y etaient clairement pour quelque chose, se ratatinant dans les coussin, non mais ! Pour qui le prenaient ils ? Il se dirigeait vers le bar.

\- Je vous offre un verre ?

\- vodka

\- une bière

-peu importe. Quelque chose de fort.

Il suspendit son geste alors qu'il servait sa vodka a Natasha. Ca devait vraiment être grave.

-Jarvis... envoie une armure chercher Bruce . Evite de le brusquer mais ramène le vite.

Il tendit les boissons et servit un whisky a Thor puis a lui même.

\- vas y doucement on veut pas attendre que tu désaoules pour savoir ce qui te met dans cet état. Il doit en falloir par mal pour un roi...

-Effectivement Stark... la situation est assez... complexe.

*Monsieur, la Mark42 vient de deposer le Dr Banner sur le toit et Mr Rogers entre a l'instant dans le garage.*

-Très bien J' guide les jusqu'à nous... qu'on sache enfin !

Apres de breve salutations, quelques froideurs entre tel ou tel Avenger, ils étaient tous assis dans le salon, attendant que Thor se décide enfin a parler au lieu de fixer bêtement son verre vide.

\- Loki, mon frère, a disparu. Nous ne savons pas s'il a été enlevé ou s'il est échappé. Nous suspectons qu'il s'agisse de Thanos. C'est presque une certitude. Mais qu'il ait été enlevé ou libéré. Il risque de revenir sur Midgard... soit par vengeance. . Soit sous la coupe de Thanos... sois pour récupérer son sceptre.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Après un moment de choc silencieux tout le monde s'écria, Fury le premier, critiquant la faiblesse des prisons d'Asgard. Clint quitta la pièce, suivi rapidement par Natasha puis bien évidemment par Bruce. Le Soldat s'éclipsa pour vérifier que tout allait bien, laissant un Thor tout déconfit à Tony. Meme Fury coupa la transition. L'inventeur tapota le dos de Thor.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui pas vrai ?

\- Oui ami Stark, je m'inquiète pour mon frère. C'est un miracle s'il a survécu entre les main du Titan Fou une première fois... j'ai bien peur dele perdre définitivement.

\- je pense que si tu dis cela aux autres... ils ne bougeront pas même le petit doigt pour le retrouver alors on va gar

der ca pour nous. Officiellement ton frère est en cavale. On le veut en vie. Pour répondre de ses actes devant une cour martiale. Maintenant on essayera de te soutenir ok ? On le retrouvera. Dans ce monde ou un autre.

-Merci ami Stark, mais... tu serais en droit de vouloir sa mort autant que les autres.

\- et toi en position de le vouloir plus encore. Aux vues de tout ce qu'il t'a fait du moins. Je relativise un peu...

\- et... ?

\- et quoi ? C'est tout !

Thor le devisagea d'un air incrédule et fatigué, faisant rapidement ceder le brun.

\- ok... et j'ai craqué son dossier dans les ressources du Shield... j'ai vu ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Les cicatrices, la torture. .. je pense qu'il a assez prit pour un moment.

\- tu as un grand coeur, ami Stark

-Non juste un fouineur qui a un faible pour les laissés pour compte.

Ils rirent tout deux un moment, Stark remplissant a nouveau le verre du dieu et le sien. Les levant a la santé des rebus de la société. Quelques heures plus tard Fury les réunissaient a nouveau pour un de briefing

* * *

Il y avait autours de la table une palette totale de reactions colorées. Tony paraissait amusé, Bruce était pale , Clint agacé, Steve tapotait nerveusement la table, Natacha était bien sur impassible et Thor ravi. Mais ils n'avaient d'autre choix que d'accepter. Jusqu'à ce que Loki soit de nouveau sous les verrous. Les avengers devraient être pret ensemble a tout moment. Ils eliraient donc domicile a la tour Stark quelque temps et devrait partir en mission sauvetage pour le dieu de emmerdes. Encore une fois la majorité se dispersa allant chercher leurs affaires. Et il fit préparer leur chambre avant de s'isoler un peu.

Laissant Thor se reposer dans la chambre qu'il lui avait attribué Un orage grondant au dessus de la tour Stark. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Loki était dans la nature. S'il était vraiment sous la coupe de ce Thanos, ou s'il cherchait vengeance, il viendrait forcément en premier lieu ici. S'il était en cavale et cherchait asile. Alors il ne serait plus une menace. Quoi qu'il en soit un frisson devala son echine, il ne savait pas encore ce qui allait se passer mais quelque chose de gros, d'énorme arrivait.

Et a ce moment. Il ne savait pas a quel point son sentiment était juste.


End file.
